A user may enter commands and interact with a computer system by manipulating data or images in a window on a display, or by selecting operations from a menu associated with the window or an associated program, using input devices such as a mouse, keyboard, joystick, cross-key, or the like. Such input devices may also operate as position translating devices, which can be used to position a graphical, on-screen pointer, such as a cursor. A cursor functions, for example, to indicate a character to be revised or to indicate a position where data is to be entered or an operation is to be performed. A cursor, in some form or appearance, is typically present on the computer display.
Manipulation of an input device by a user will result in a corresponding movement of the cursor. Thus, for example, movement of a mouse or other input device results in movement of the cursor in the same direction.
These conventional input devices are, however, often just that, devices. The user is required to have a wired or wireless mouse or other input device and to use that device to manage selection, position translation, activation, and other input functions. Often the use of these physical devices is not natural or intuitive. Another disadvantage is the need to go through certain steps to change the context of the input device so that different functions may be performed.